


Flame

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Runaways
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Historical, Minor Violence, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd burn for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

He'd burn for her.

Has.

Both in the poetic sense, of love and passion, a raw need to be with an angel.

And in a very literal sense, as in having his wings and skin charred off by an explosion.

All for her of course.

He'd do anything for his Lillie.

He'd let madmen screw metal wings to the place his own majestic ones had once been. Now that they're stumps. His face a map of scars, his hair gone.

He's lived a hundred years for her, done her every request, for a smile. He's more machine than man, all for the woman who never saw him.


End file.
